


TRIALED | tmr au

by loflander



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, The Maze Runner AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loflander/pseuds/loflander
Summary: After an Ivy League school opens its doors in Denver,  a few are selected to participate in a science internship program labeled W. I. C. that is provided by the government. Aris Jones is one of the few chosen. A participant in trials that allow him and others to study and work with technology that can provide for the future of humanity. Or so it is told. After experiencing an unusual phenomenon on school grounds, he becomes a prime target under the counselor, Ava Paige. A danger to everyone around him, he pushes boundaries where lines are crossed. Special, deadly, and hardly normal, Aris goes onto discover what makes him who he is, and what becomes of him after he is TRIALED.





	TRIALED | tmr au

* * *

 

**prologue**

 

The bus had abruptly stopped at the corner of the street, letting off the young woman who cursed herself for falling asleep in the short journey from one place to another. Her hands folded into fists in her pockets as the chilly breeze of the autumn night greeted her. She heard the brakes squeak and the engine hum as the vehicle accelerated forward to leave her alone by street light. She scanned her surroundings of suburban homes and a park where a playground sat towards the middle of the block she stood at.

       "Didn't think you were coming." A male voice came from the figure that leaned against the tree. His hand tossed into the air what seemed like a sharp object, catching the handle in his palm.

       "I wasn't planning to, she convinced me though," She tells him. "But it seems like I didn't have to go anywhere, you found me."

       "The perks of what I can do." The boy came from the shadows into the light revealing a challenging grin, the object he carried dissolving into ash.

The girl said nothing else as the wind came, sweeping up her hair across her face. She began to feel timid—cautious. She kept her hands hidden from him, eyeing his movements as he approached her. His hand reached out to her face and quickly, the girl brought out her own hand to stop him. Red flares moving like smoke around her fingers and towards his eyes. She leans in, her voice threatening and low, "What you are capable of is nothing compared to what I can do."

       "Easy now, don't think you want yourself considered a rogue." The grin never left the boy's lips and he managed out a chuckle against the force that kept him still. He exhaled out as the weight lifted off his chest and the girl stepped away keeping her guard up. The two stayed in eye-contact before the boy finally walked away onto the empty street. He kept his back turned to her before standing in the middle of the two lanes.

       "You're tough, DeeDee-,"

       "Don't call me that." The girl snapped, narrowing her eyes.

The boy continued, ignoring her words, "It's scary, isn't it? Not knowing what could come next and having to sacrifice a life in order to save another."

The moonlight shined down, mixing with the streetlight that reflected the silver color of the stranger's hair. His clothing dark, consisting of jeans and a hoodie with a white shirt poking out from underneath.

       "You don't know a thing about sacrifice, with powers like yours, you could throw us all to hell. Burn this city to ash." Deedee gritted her teeth, looking over to see headlights coming down the road.

The boy brought his hands up into the air as if taking in the sensation of what he felt in the atmosphere around him. His eyes glanced over to the headlights and he motioned his head, "I look forward to seeing you again, I'll make sure to pay a friend of yours a visit. I'm sure she's in need of some answers and I'll gladly give them to her."

       "Go near her or I will-,"

       "You'll what?" When Deedee didn't respond, the boy only curled his lips into a satisfied smile in her direction, taking the silence as her answer. A soft blue flare erupted from his hands, sparking them into becoming a cloud of smoke dissolving him. The car had driven straight through the faded smoke moments after he disappeared.

The girl watched and clenched her jaw. She brought out her hands as a soft glow arose her palms, a big wavy of energy flew in her face with the wind that picked up again. She grimaced and closed her eyes, feeling her own chest get heavy. Her hands expand out and collide together to form her own cloud that swallowed her whole.

━━━━━

The skyline of Denver held its beauty; suburban homes outline the outskirts amongst the mountains and the towering skyscrapers stood tall with their lights to illuminate the cloudy sky. Her eyes could see one in particular that stood out from the others that radiated blue with corporate initials against the building.

Her lips quivered, recalling the words from the boy with silver hair. She felt both fearful and threatened. She recalled the name he used on her. _Deedee—no, Teresa_. It's Teresa. The girl with piercing blue eyes that could look right through you.

She brought a strand of hair behind her ear, walking along the rocks, careful about the placement of her footing. Grabbing branches and wrapping an arm around trunks, she lifts herself up the hill and onto a gravel path meant for walking. She shakes her head and looked around, closing her eyes and breathing in. The more she continued up, the harder it was to take it all in.

      "I'm sorry, but if it helps, I didn't know about the trails either." A soft chuckle came from behind her, then soon shoes scrapped the rocks as a male figure stepped beside her.

      "It's fine," Teresa smiled lightly, keeping her gaze ahead now towards the skyline. She crossed her arms. "What is it that you wanted?"

A moment of silence came from the male as he turned towards her, "I know he went after you, so I have a favor...I need you to keep it. Okay?"

      "You can trust me, Aris," Teresa replied, her voice became shaky as she turned her head to look at the green-eyed boy. She watched his eyes begin to form tears and she could feel her own sting. "I promise."

 

— —


End file.
